


A gift for the Alpha

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Stiles, Derek POV, Fingering, M/M, Top Derek, blindfold, erica ships it, gagging, shiipper pack, stiles is a present for the aaaalphaaa, stupid antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about the pack giving Derek an awesome gift because he’s been pissy lately. They mention that it’s all wrapped up on his bed and then leave him alone in the house. Derek then finds Stiles, who has been away to college for sometime and he had no clue Stiles was coming back so soon. Stiles is all wrapped up naked, in red sashes, hands tied behind him, blindfolded, gagged, wriggling in the bed making angry noises. Derek of course unwraps his present and loves the heck out of it. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift for the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

*******

"Oh _Der-bear!!!_ ”

Derek cringed, immediately freezing at the main door to his loft, squinting suspiciously about the interior, studiously ignoring the grinning faces of his beta’s. 

Sofa intact, space clean. 

Huh.

_That made this a little worse._

"What did you do?"

"Well that’s just rude, assuming we did something! I mean what if we were just waiting for our Alpha to-"

"We got you a present!"

Isaac turned to glare darkly at the bond as she grinned, lips curled up and fangs bared. Practically leering at him and, Jesus now he was genuinly slightly terrified. Eyeing Boyd, normally calm who was also smiling.

He sighed out slowly, reaching up to pinch at the bridge of his nose and count back from ten. 

"Why?"

"Because you’ve been a total dick lately and we figured we’d cheer you up!"

"It’s not some dog joke gag is it?"

"No! We aren’t that cruel!"

"We do think you’ll like it though."

"You will."

He sniffed, scenting the air warily, still eyeing the teens as he stepped inside. his nose twitching curiously. It didn’t smell of anything new, nothing out of place. 

He shrugged a little, forcing a smile and dusting his hands over his jeans, suppressing a long suffering sigh. 

"Thank you. That’s really kind. So why don’t you uh, leave me to my present and I’ll see you all tomorrow for the packmeeting."

Yeah the way the three brightened and grinned viciously before scampering for the door wasn’t even slightly suspect. 

God damn it he knew he shouldn’t have turned teenagers. 

He almost relaxed when the door began sliding shut, narrowing his eyes when Erica’s voice floated through, practically a purr at this point. 

"Your present’s in your room! You’re welcome!"

He waited for the bang of the door before setting off, discarding his jacket on the counter and weaving his way to his room, debating how much damage three beta’s could make.

Oh who was he kidding, they could make too much. 

He pushed his way into his room and -

His mouth went dry, staring wide eyed at the bed in complete shock. 

Oh they did  _not._

Stiles was spread out on the bed, completely, gloriously naked. Black silk blindfold tight around his eyes, large red ball gag stuffed messily into his mouth, w _hich was still moving,_ angry splutters and grunts escaping as the teen squirmed. 

Pale skin was wrapped in red ribbon, coiled around ihs arms and chest, wrists locked behind him forcing him to arch off from the bed slightly, before it continued around his waist, looping about strong runners thighs and slipping against speckled moles. 

There was a giant, obnoxious red bow where Stiles’s otherwise bare dick should be and he had to physically take a step back, breathing in sharply through his nose, licking at his lips as he took in the thin layer of sweat coating the teens skin, messy brown locks curling at his forehead.

He surprised a groan, eyes pulled helplessly to the large white envelope by the door, bending to grab it with shaking hands, quickly tearing it open. 

> _Derek;_
> 
> _We got sick of all the UST and the moping so we thought we’d help! ~~:)~~_
> 
> _Stiles wants you too dipshit so do us all a favor and suck his dick or something._
> 
> _P.s. Scott helped. (Yes something besides his gf existed for like 5 whole minutes.)_
> 
> _Enjoy!_
> 
> _~You’re awesomely nice pack. AKA Erica._

He’d be angry at them, he should be angry at them, but Stile’s pushed up from the bed and made a vaguely condescending sound. Squirming against his sheets and fuck the room just stank of him, strong and thick on his senses and he was drifting over before he could help himself. 

"Stiles? It’s me, Derek, I’m gonna take of the blindfold, alright?"

He jerked a little at the violent nodding that happened, cupping Stiles’s cheeks - absolutely not dusting his thumb over Stiles’s moles - pushing the fabric out of the way of those gorgeous brown eyes. 

Immediately Stiles sagged a little, gurbbling around the gag, jutting his head up, eyes bright and furious. 

"Alright, I’m taking of the gag now, are you okay?"

There was a curt nod and he slid the gag from the teen’s mouth, unclipping the thick leather strap at the back of his head with ease, swallowing hard at how swollen and red and wet Stiles’s lips were.

“ **I’m going to fucking kill them.”**

He had to bite down on a grin as Stiles squirmed and growled angrily, sucking in lungfuls of air, whipping his head about as he went.

"Wait, are we in? Are we in your room? Dude why are we in your room, did you have something to do with this? You ass! Not cool!"

"Of course I didn’t dumb ass, all I know is from the stupid fucking letter. Apparently we have UST to sort out. They said they were giving me a gift, I expect some dog jokes."

He hid a smile when Stiles snorted before brown eyes went impossibly wider, a pretty pink blush lining his cheeks as he glanced to the door where Derek had dropped the letter.

"Uh. What else did it say?"

"Just that we have Ust and that I’m to - ah. Well anyway, your idiot friend helped."

"Scott  _helped?_ Aw man, not cool he said he’d give me a month to do something I had a whole day leeeft.”

He frowned at that, brows drawing closer and cleared his throat, settling awkwardly to the bed, tugging at the ribbon across Stiles’s chest, shivering at how the humans heart sped up, pounding in his chest.

"So he tied you with ribbon and dumped you onto my bed? What were you planning on doing TPing me?"

"No! No of course not um. I-I was gonna maybe askyouonadate."

He flushed fingers twitching against the ribbon, head snapping up so fast he got dizzy staring at Stiles in shock, mouth opening and closing again.

"So, so if you could just un-tie me or leave me to die so he knows you said no that’s be great ‘cause like I’m naked here and it’s gonna get cold soon and -"

He surged forward, wolf howling in delight, grabbing a fistful of that ridiculous scruffy hair and dragging Stiles’s mouth to his.

It was clumsy and wet and awkward but Stiles made this small, startled gasp and curled his tongue around the wolfs, falling soft and pliant against him.

He pulled back slowly, dragging his thumb along Stiles’s cheekbone, slowly loosening the grip in Stiles’s hair, smiling a little as Stiles blinked up at him, mouth agape.

"I didn’t actually say no."

"R-right! Right, I- Really?"

He snorted, running his hands slowly down Stiles’s arms glancing up through his lashes at the teen with a small grin.

"You were literally dropped as a naked present onto my bed for me, why shouldn’t I get to keep you?"

And Stiles let out a whimper, breathless and awed, licking his lips, arms flexing in his bindings, staring openly at Derek’s mouth, letting out a shaky breath. 

"Yup. That’s, fair. You should kiss me again, I mean for claiming purposes. Claiming your gift and, yeah totally a good idea let’s do that, let’s-"

He groaned out, his wolf snarling at the very idea, pulling Stiles up, manhandling him roughly until the teen was sprawled, legs spread in his laps, bound hands still tight behind his back, ribbon-ed chest pressed against his own, shoving the gag from the bed and pulling the blind fold off completely, tossing that aside and leaning in to kiss Stiles slowly, nipping over his lower lip, spreading his palms slowly at the boys hip, fingers digging slightly into the soft flesh. 

Fuck Stiles was so damn responsive, sighing against his lips and tilting his head back, eyelashes fluttering shut, cheeks pink and lips loose under his, mewling softly as he dragged his tongue over the bite marks, tasting his way around the teen’s mouth, palms moving in slow circles at his hip even as his wolf snarled and snuffed and stomped it’s paw, demanding he mate  _right now._

In the end it was he that broke, dropping his hands to grab the firm, tight globes of Stiles’s ass and squeeze, palming at the skin their as he pulled away, patting lightly, unable to help himself from dragging his scruffed cheek over Stiles’s neck groaning out softly.

"We should stop, here let me un-tie you."

"Why would - dude no. Come on man I don’t wanna stop."

He blinked, dragging his fingers once more over smooth flesh, drawing a pleased whine from Stiles as he gritted his teeth, glancing down.

"Stiles if we don’t stop now i’m going to fuck you."

"Oh I’m sorry did I give  _any -”_ He let out a strangled moan when Stiles’s rocked down, grinding that fucking ass against his clothed cock, gritting his teeth as it throbbed, meeting Stiles’s eye dead on. “-Sign that I don’t want that?”

"Stiles, I-"

"Come on big bad, I want you, to throw my down onto the bed and I want - I want you to fucking  _mount me.”_

His wolf roared and his fangs dropped, freezing enough to gather himself as the little shit laughed, high and bright. Grabbing his hips and tossing the teen to the side, rolling him onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and socks with an impatient snarl before crawling up too follow. Eyeing Stiles hungrily as the teen squirmed on his back, opening his legs as far as he could. 

Bless Erica for not binding further then his upper thighs. 

He groaned low when Stiles bucked his hips up and watched him move up the bed with hooded eyes, looking the picture of every fucking fantasy possible. 

He paused, dragging open his side draw and curling his fingers around a bottle of lube and a condom, dropping them beside the teen before making his way up that long body for a hard, rough kiss, nipping his way over that strong jaw dragging his tongue to follow, soothing the bruising marks he left behind. 

Stiles sounded so fucking good like this, breathless and writhing under him. Leg’s closing about his hips, digging his heals into his jean clad ass to grind up, grunting out in frustration. 

"Take off the stupid bow and touch my fucking dick."

"You’re so romantic."

He couldn’t help but grin though, uncurling and hooking his claw about the bow, tearing it away from Stiles’s body and shifting down, dragging himself between the boys legs, pulling them over his shoulder and dragging his tongue up the thick, aching shaft left bare.

Stiles’s cock was long, twitching against his lips, pink head flushed from arousal, balls drawn tight as Stiles gasped, throwing his head back and moaning, completely unabashed. 

"Fuck your fucking mouth."

He licked his lips, the bitter taste of precum on his tongue and growled low, dragging the wet muscle over Stiles’s cock, sucking at the head as he reached for the lube, uncapping it as he swallowed down the the root, his own cock pulsing at the cry that left the teen, humming low and kissing the tip as he pulled off. Easing Stiles’s legs a little more apart. 

“‘M gonna finger you, get you nice and open for my cock, okay?”

"Yeah, yes, fuck all the consent, all of it, want you in me so bad, want -"

And Jesus if the babbling wasn’t an ego stroke. He pressed a light kiss to Stiles’s inner thigh, slicking up his fingers and rubbing them together, moaning softly when Stiles pushed his hips up for easier access.

He rubbed one finger around the tight, twitching rim, slow pressing circles as he dragged his eyes greedily over the teens body, sucking at Stiles’s hips, practically purring in his chest. 

"God, look at you."

"D-Der-"

"Look at how gorgeous you look like this, spread out and tyed up and eager for it."

His finger sank in slowly, crooking and twisting it. Groaning at the way Stiles’s body clamped down, pulling him deeper. 

It was slow, working him open, but Stiles was so fucking pretty to look at. Tossing his head from side to side and Derek moved his hand, one finger slowly becoming two, wet and stretching, probing at Stiles’s prostate and teasing him with light brushes. 

Stiles was hiccuping, pushing back against his hand and fucking himself completely open, desperate as his thighs trembled to either side of him, arms shifting restlessly as he gasped. 

He pulled his fingers out slowly after three, cupping his own aching cock with a low snarl. Reaching for the condom and Stiles’s hips. 

"On your front is more comfortable."

"Y-yeah, wanna. I wanna see you Der. Also do we - werewolves can’t, you can’t get things right?"

He pulled back, dropping the condom to the bed, his wolf cooing in relief, sucking in a breath and lubing up his throbbing shaft, moving over Stiles with a moan, claiming his mouth, fucking his way into it, dragging their cocks together once, just teasingly, eyes rolling back a little at the spark of pleasure. 

"C’mon, come on, Der. In me now, now now now-"

He groaned, pressing his face into Stiles’s neck and hissing out a low ‘fucking brat’ grabbing his cock and guiding it to Stiles’s wet hole. 

Fuck he was so damn tight, gripping his cock and swallowing it down, wet and hot and milking him as he thrust deep, bottoming out with a broken whimper. 

"Fuck. Fuck."

"F-Feels so -"

He made a sound of agreement, pulling out and pushing in again slowly, bracing one hand at Stiles’s head and the other curling around Stiles’s thigh, pulling it up and hitching his hips so that he could  _thrust._

He bared his fangs, eyes flashing when Stiles keened, baring his neck to the wolf as Derek started slamming into him, brutal and fast, balls slapping against his ass, bed hitting the wall with loud thuds.

Fuck the smell of sex was everywhere, thick and heavy as he buried himself in Stiles’s body, over and over, panting heavily into the teens skin as he moaned, trembling at the rough sounds Stiles was letting out, his mind blanking as Stiles clenched around him, gurgling weakly.

"Oh, oh God, Der, D’r’k I’m g-gonna-"

And fuck Stiles came untouched, the strong scent of cum hitting the air, dragging him over the edge so that he was howling, forcing himself deep and still so that he could cum, pulsing and throbbing, muscles clenching as Stiles’s coated their stomachs, whining in surprise when Stiles bit down, sinking blunt human teeth into his shoulder. 

He slumped forward, releasing Stiles’s leg and catching himself on his elbows, sucking in air, forehead resting lightly to Stiles’s grunting when the kid grinned up at him, cheeky and sated and ridiculously beautiful. 

"Un-tie me ‘cause it’s my turn to get all up in that!"

And really.

Who the hell was going to argue with that.


End file.
